Memories are Little Treasures
by CynicalSea
Summary: She remembers Kyoto fondly. Those days were almost like happiness. FeMC/Ryoji.
1. I

**A/N: This game kills me, I swear. I ship them so hard it hurts.**

* * *

><p><strong>[I]<strong>

(You remember it all fondly.)

He'd acted a bit like a child, but in the endearing sort of way, not the obnoxious way. His endless curiosity and simple joy had filled the cavity below your lungs and left you feeling warm and sated.

You had listened to his musings with glowing attention. They were sweet, and your mind supplied the words: _how can someone like this be dangerous?_

Even then, you felt it. No matter how much you denied it.

The cluelessness that bordered on alien experience; the gentle reminders of something not quite forgotten in shared experience; the flicker of desperation and longing in eyes like the northern oceans … blue deep enough to swallow you whole.

It made you think of late night conversations and striped pajamas.

It made you want to grip him tight and let the world burn.

And then you were back on that riverbank, green tea crepes all but forgotten, with the promises of more time…

You smiled at him, because the memories are important.

(Nostalgia isn't really your thing.)


	2. II

**A/N: People infer different things about the protagonists because they're silent most of the time, but I personally think that both she and Minato have a few screws loose. And dammit it makes this pairing so angsty. I have to take it in doses!**

****I'm not really partial to either 'Minako' or 'Hamuko', so I used the first one.****

* * *

><p><strong>[II]<strong>

"Watch yourself around this guy, okay, leader?" Yukari's tone is scathing as she reprimands you for flirting with Ryoji, "He'll go after any girl with a pulse."

You roll your eyes in annoyance, stopping yourself from saying something rude. Arguing with Yukari seems to be a moot point when she starts going into 'us-girls-need-to-stick-together' mode, so Ryoji is left alone in defending himself. First it was trying to keep you from befriending Junpei, and because that failed, she has focused on the transfer. You're sure that Yukari and Aigis are scheming something.

It's not that you _don't _appreciate Yukari sticking up for you, but the girl tends to judge people quickly. She often takes a person's face value and decides that they're like that at the core. _Oh, if she knew the sort of things that go through my head on a daily basis, she would be appalled,_ you think with a mental pat on the back.

You remember that you are participating in a conversation when Ryoji responds to Yukari's words indignantly, "I don't just go after _anyone._" He then looks you straight in the eyes, and you can see that there's an undercurrent of adoration there. "I want to get to know you better because … you're _you._"

If it were anyone else, they would likely think that he'd gotten it off some shit dating advice website. But you're not anyone else, and you _get it_, so the words are instead flattering. You can feel your face heating up. The icing on the cake, however, is what Ryoji says next: "Though I must say, we're getting along _pretty well_ already."

You're not sure how you're managing it, but you light up like a tomato and grin lecherously at him simultaneously. The eyebrow wiggle and knowing laugh he sends your way is what tips Yukari off.

"Huh? What's with that chuckle?" she says in surprise, thin brows furrowing, "Wait, don't tell me, are you two…?" Aigis's well-timed entrance prevents you from answering her. Before you know it, the teachers are shooing everyone off to their separate rooms.

Ryoji's final slanted comment keeps you the same shade as your eyes all the way back to your room.

* * *

><p>"You can't be serious," Yukari deadpans, giving you 'the look'.<p>

"Hmn?" you barely register her presence, more occupied with sorting the images on your phone. You've even created an album labeled 'Ryoji', or, in your mind, 'Ryoji's butt'. It is truly marvelous how those suspenders seem to make him look skinnier than he probably is, considering his height.

"What's the matter, Takeba?" Mitsuru says from across the room, looking up from her book. She seems to have perked up considerably, and is no longer emitting a gloomy aura. It's likely the only reason she's paying attention to the two of you.

Yukari huffs and looks over at the red-headed senior. "Minako's gone and got a _boyfriend._"

For once, the Empress looks surprised, "Really?"

You decide not to comment, too busy deciding whether or not to make a certain picture the background on your phone. It's a picture of his _front_ this time, and he's looking at Kyoto with an awed fascination. The sun makes his eyes even brighter than normal.

"Hey, this is important!" she grabs the phone right out of your hands, and you glare subtly at her for it. When she sees the picture you've been viewing, she gives a vaguely disgusted look, and snaps the phone shut. "I can't believe you," Yukari sighs in exasperation, dropping the offending object on your futon.

Bristling silently, you grab your phone from where it landed. You make that picture your background partially out of spite.

"Takeba – why is this so distressing you so much?" Mitsuru looks rather confused. You send the gods (some of which are your Personas) thanks that this woman has a lot more sense than your fellow Junior. While Yukari generally has the best of intentions, the way she goes about it can be not only aggravating, but downright _invasive._

Yukari hesitates, and then shakes her head, looking like she's trying to grasp the right words. You off-handedly think that Yukari got the wrong idea when you helped her with her father-complex, and now thinks that it's her duty to repay the favor. "I just don't want her to get her heart broken by someone like _him,_" the girl finally decides.

It feels like someone is pulling fish-wire through your insides. Your eyes go from their normally warm crimson to a raging red. You barely notice that your whole body shakes, because something inside your head wrenches at the mere thought that Ryoji is not good for you. "Oh, cut the crap!" you growl, taking the three of you by surprise.

"Minako?" Yukari blinks as you fight back your angry tears.

"Don't talk about him like that – he's not like that!" your voice is almost a shout now. You must sound like a hormonal teenager, but there are so many voices in your head shouting that she is _wrong wrong wrong! _

Yukari seems to recover quickly, and her temper is just as quick as yours. "He wouldn't know commitment if it hit him on the head!" she sneers, and you want to jump up and claw her eyes out. You and Ryoji have got commitment by the bucketful – because he belongs to_ you._

"Fuck you!"

You're really glad that Aigis is not in the room, off browsing the contents of the convenience store with Fuuka. There's no doubt what side _she_ would be on. Thinking of this upsets you even more and now you're openly sobbing.

It's infuriating how smug Yukari looks as Mitsuru sets her book aside to sit down between your futons. The other girl is still standing above the both of you, and has now crossed her arms over her chest as though to say _'see, you _know_ I'm right'_. You hurriedly wipe the tears away, well past frustrated and deep into a simmering rage. The only thing that keeps you from lashing out at her physically is your ironclad self-control born from years of repetition.

But that doesn't stop you from feeling hurt. You are supposed to be the leader – and yet they can't seem to trust your judgment outside of life and death. It was bothersome enough with Aigis declaring him dangerous – are the rest of your friends going to join the bandwagon? God, it's like _something_ out there doesn't want you to be happy. Whatever that _something_ is, you want to stick your naginata straight up its–

"I assume we are talking about Mochizuki?" Mitsuru interrupts your monologue with a bluntness that defines her character. _At least she isn't listing off reasons why he's a terrible person, _you think bitterly. Unfortunately, you distinctly remember how Yukari was rather doubtful of Mitsuru's moral integrity when you first met the two. Even though they've come to a strange sort of understanding recently, you know that Yukari isn't going to tiptoe around this subject hoping not to offend the Empress. It seemed to be a character flaw.

"Wait – you knew?" Yukari is genuinely surprised. _Just because you're about as observant as a drunken chimpanzee doesn't mean the rest of aren't._ You're aware that your thoughts are a little skewed in your humiliation, but you really can't bring yourself to care.

"Indeed," Mitsuru gives a small smile, looking towards you. Her normally stone cold eyes presently remind you of lacquered wood – warm and smooth. "If it makes a difference, I do not mind if you two are together. Just make sure he's out of the dorms at night."

You give a wet laugh, thankful that there's at least one person who isn't questioning your life choices. "Will do," you briefly nod your head, sending her a grateful smile. _I _knew _there was a reason I liked her._

Flustered, Yukari flops down onto her own futon and studies you. "I don't get it, what do you even see in that guy?"

An inappropriate comment is the first thing that pops into your head, but you push it aside. This is a serious moment, and you know that joking isn't going to make you feel better. If anything, it will just annoy Yukari even further and you want this conversation to end as soon as possible. At the rate you've been going at, the trip will be spoiled by not-quite-hidden glares and snide comments.

You think that maybe you should at least try to be honest with them. They've handed you all their nasty little secrets, so what's the harm in letting them see through your walls, even if it's momentary? You think about how you can explain your newfound relationship with Ryoji, but the words catch in your throat. It sounds silly, even by _your _standards.

"I …" your brow furrows. Deciding that telling Yukari that he is now _most important _is a bad idea, you instead say: "It's hard to place."

Yukari is utterly exasperated, and 'the look' returns, "So you don't know." You want to punch her.

"That's not it," you shake your head, willing your fists to unclench. "I don't think you'd …" for the first time in a long time, you feel unsure. Saying the truth out loud feels forbidden to you, as though if you break the illusion you will lose your grip on reality, or, more specifically, the only person that makes you feel _real. _It makes you nauseous when you think of him slipping through your fingers like sand, only leaving the faint memory of sunshine yellow.

And really, even if you weren't exceptionally anxious, how could they possibly understand your predicament?

Mitsuru senses your inner turmoil, and graces you with a rare smile. "It's alright. You don't have to talk about him if you don't want to." Yukari looks like she wants to object, but a swift glance from their elder silences her.

You take a deep breath, and decide to take the gamble. "No, it's fine. It's just, I feel … _whole_, when he's near."

As you suspected, you receive blank stares from the both of them. At least they're not laughing. Mitsuru, the first to react, gives you a raised eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Fidgeting uneasily, you can only acknowledge the pit in your stomach. In a sense, there is a vaguely masochistic relief with voicing the thoughts that have been dominating you since his arrival. You are so used to hiding your true emotions behind layers upon layers of masks, that sharing with another person is an altogether alien experience. You think that the reason you're trying it now is that it's almost second nature with Ryoji. He seems to know exactly how you tick behind every false face, and you can see the same in turn.

So you breathe out. "It's like … for a few months it's felt like there's been something _missing_, something _really_ important," you wonder if they think you are speaking about Shinji. And while that loss was devastating in its own right, losing Pharos had felt like your innards were being strung out and cut up with a dull knife. "I thought I was going crazy … and then _he_ showed up. I don't know why, but it's like I've found the missing part of my soul, and I don't feel so _empty_ anymore."

Your confession leaves them speechless. Mitsuru gives you a searching stare, that isn't unkind. She seems almost sympathetic. Yukari, on the other hand, is utterly cowed.

Immediately you clam up when you notice their lack of verbal response. You silently curse your own foolishness, to hope that anyone could comprehend the complexities of your misshapen psyche. Just as Igor told you, there hasn't been anyone with their mind in a little fewer than two hundred pieces. The reason you've survived is because of your defense mechanisms, and you think yourself foolish for doubting their strength.

At least, this is your_ immediate_ reaction. You will later realize that it is only the immediate panic-induced distress their actions have given you. You were never really sure what to expect from them, especially since you sound outright insane.

"I don't get what goes through your head," Yukari then sighs, and buries her face in her hands. For the second time that day, you flush, though not for the same reasons.

Mitsuru saves your bacon. She gives a faintly girly chuckle and grins at you, "It sounds like this is all rather complicated, but it sounds très romantique." With a pat on your knee, gives a casual comment that manages to stick with you longer than it should: "He seems to be one great mystery, doesn't he?"

"Yeah …" you breathe, almost smiling.

* * *

><p>You can't even bother to hide your smile.<p>

Akihiko is spluttering, blushing and fearing for his life all in one, while Junpei looks absolutely mortified. You're too busy laughing to feel sorry for those poor fools as Mitsuru blushes as red as her hair and her aura switches to an embarrassed lethality. If you didn't know her better, you would have sworn that she should have had the fire element, instead of ice.

But your eyes are solely on Ryoji, who is utterly clueless to his fate. He's grinning broadly at you, all teeth and blue eyes, and when the enraged Empress descends upon the mortals you flash him a saucy wink.

And even frozen solid, he looks pretty damn pleased with himself.

You leave the hot springs with Yukari and Fuuka, howling like a hyena. They chalk it up to the steam getting to your head.


	3. III

**A/N: Last bit. Needed something with less angst to wrap this up.**

* * *

><p><strong>[III]<strong>

You sneak out of bed in the middle of the night.

Insomnia is not new to you, especially recently, but tonight it's just frustrating. The eerie familiarity of the Dark Hour does nothing to ease this, and as soon as it's over you're donning a sweater over your pajamas and pulling on a pair of slippers.

As soon as the door quietly shuts behind you, the purpose for the late night excursion is obvious. The uneasiness settles as you make your way down the hall, careful to step quietly. The teacher's routine is pretty easy to remember, and you've already got a list of excuses lined up in case someone else pops up out of nowhere. Still, you're fairly confident in your sneaking skills, after honing it by stalking stray shadows. You may not have Fuuka's ESP-like abilities, but you pride yourself in being aware of your surroundings.

So it's no surprise when something that reminds you of a woman's intuition steers you in the direction of a small nook below the staircases. You decide to nickname the feeling 'Ryoji-tuition' when you find him crouched down in the darkness, frowning to himself as though he is deep in thought.

The little corner is perfectly out of sight, so you duck down underneath the steps and crawl up to him. At the noise of your knees rubbing against the carpet, he jumps and stares at you with wide eyes. Even through the dark, you can see how his face is flushed and his shoulders are shaking. "M-Minako-chan!" he sputters, trying to retreat further into the nook, only to find that there is no more space. "I-I was just … I couldn't sleep, and–"

"It's okay, I'm not mad – Mitsuru took care of that pretty well," you whisper soothingly. She certainly did a number on them. Your smile is a little smug when you think of how the water around them froze instantaneously – Personas sure are useful! He has the decency to look ashamed, and he shifts uneasily. You settle yourself next to his bare feet, half-listening for people passing by. "Are you still cold? She didn't give you frostbite _there_, did she? I think I might have something to help with that–"

"N-No, that's fine," he won't meet your eyes, "I've already thawed out."

You take the time to notice how he fiddles with the bottom of his shirt and the way he's drawn his knees up to his chest. It's genuinely surprising how he seems so flustered, when he was practically delighted in the hot springs themselves. Before he'd been _executed_, that is. You wonder why he's so _quiet_ – he can't seem to shut up around you.

The light of a door being opened reflecting off the walls (late night bathroom break, most likely) illuminates the tiny crawl space. You notice how wide his eyes really are, and how dark his face is, and how shallow his breath is.

_ Wha _– OH.

The door closes as the student returns to their room, but Ryoji manages to glimpse your Cheshire smile. "Minako-chan?" he whispers uneasily.

"Aren't you cold here, Ryoji-kun~?" you sing faintly and shimmy up to his side. Since there's hardly any room, you drape yourself over his legs and place your arms next to his hips. The air catches in his throat.

"I don't get cold," he says distractedly, shifting so that his knees are braced against your ribs instead of digging into your chest. His eyes never leave yours once, but his dilated pupils give him away. "Shouldn't we–"

You cut him off by pressing your lips to his and threading the fingers of your left hand into the hair at the base of his neck. His whole body jerks before going slack, a grin spreading as your teeth brush over his lips. Ryoji's skin is cool to the touch, and you chalk it up to Mitsuru's zealous punishment.

After a few moments of blissed out satisfaction, you breathe each other's air and smile close enough that your teeth could touch. "Well, maybe I am a _little_ cold. Want to help warm me up?"

You briefly laugh, sliding closer until you're fitted against him, hearts separated only by thin layers of cloth and skin, and do just that.

You don't head back to your room until just before dawn. 

* * *

><p>You think about cheering up the boys the next morning, to show them that despite everyone (but you) being pissed, there are no permanent ill feelings towards anyone.<p>

But you settle for winking at Ryoji as you pass, tongue caught between your teeth.

The 22nd's only a few days away, after all. Anything could happen.


End file.
